


they're girlfriends, k?

by blackholenipples



Series: femslash february [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: me, praying: "please don't let YJ s3 make this a love triangle, please don't let YJ s3 make this a love triangle, please don't...."





	they're girlfriends, k?

Batman’s off world and Nightwing is dealing with outsiders stuff. Cassie’s floating above Gotham because there’s something about the doom and gloom that makes a good backdrop when she feels like being broody. She manages about twenty minutes before she’s met her angst quota for the next few months. She swoops low, under the cloud cover to turn back towards San Fran when she sees Robin on a rooftop with a girl she’s never met.

“The _bitch_  was implied, you asshole!” the blonde in purple screams, throwing a brick that Tim only barely dodges. “Now get out of my sight and don’t let me see your face until the mission’s over!!”

Wisely, Tim chooses that moment to flee. Cassie can see his path over the rooftops and briefly considers following him so she can tease him about maybe trying to woo a brunette, but she’s still peeved enough that she’ll make him apologize before she ends the silent treatment. Instead, she floats down towards the girl on the roof. She takes her time, because Gotham’s constant layer of smog makes her feel like a dramatic movie villain and it’s kind of fun. The girl sees her coming. She’s in darks--purple and black are shadowy colours, so she’s probably a bat and trained to spot people a lot more subtle than Cassie.

Cassie lands and grins. “Hi, I’m—”

“—WonderGirl. I know.” The blonde interrupts. She tilts her head, and her pretty blue eyes narrow overtop of her mask. “You know metas aren’t allowed in Gotham, right?”

Cassie scuffs a foot against the brick roof. She can feel her grin retreat into a wince and tries to channel Nightwing and cheer as best she can. “Sometimes you just need to spy on an ex?”

Blondie relaxes a little at that, letting out a breath as her shoulders depress. “Oh.” she pauses for a second, and then sticks out a hand. “I’m Spoiler.”

“Cassie. It's a pleasure.” Spoiler’s grip is firm and her eyes crinkle with a hidden smile when Cassie jumps at the sound of something blowing up Northeast of them.

“Batgirl’s in that quadrant. I’m not allowed to deal with gang wars yet, but she’s probably responsible for the noises.”

“What are you allowed to deal with?” Cassie asks.

Spoiler’s smiley eyes come back. “Babysitting bored metahumans, apparently. Robin’s already stepped into my case, so there’s no way he’ll let it go. I’m taking the rest of the night off. You want to come for ice cream?”

She should probably go home and finish her math homework but Greta’ll help if she brings it to HQ. Cassie grins. “Last one there pays?”

Spoiler laughs and wastes no time. Something shiny comes flying her way as Spoiler grapples through the Gotham sky. Cassie recognizes the batarang in time to duck before it hits her, but she misses the goop-erang part and has to spend a good twenty seconds trying to break free of the jelly. By the time she catches up to Spoiler, they’re at the door to a little gelato place and Spoiler’s won the contest by a landslide.

A double scoop of double chocolate fixes a lot of the grumpiness though.


End file.
